


you got me runnin' wild

by brdfrdzen



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Cute, Declarations Of Love, Fluff, M/M, Self-Discovery, and it's mostly about jacob, sangyeon thinks a lot, what a mood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 19:46:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16435673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brdfrdzen/pseuds/brdfrdzen
Summary: jacob.jacob, jacob, jacob, jacob, jacob.that's all sangyeon can think of.





	you got me runnin' wild

**Author's Note:**

> [SIGH.] this is the first sangcob fic i'm ever posting. am i nervous? a lil bit hhhhhhhhhhhh
> 
> so. those pics of sangcob lookin at baby shoes. [1](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/476597338899480606/505996988114927628/IMG_20181021_112434.jpg) [2](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/476597338899480606/505996987615936512/IMG_20181021_112218.jpg)
> 
> yeah. that's what this all about. :/ IT WOULDN'T LEAVE ME ALONE. I KEPT THINKING ABOUT THEM. IT WAS JUST SO. COUPLE-Y OF THEM. AND SOFT. AND CUTE. AND SWEET. it just...brought me to....sangcob as parents...and i just. this entire thing is self-indulgent. i ain't even gonna lie. i got so much other sangcob fics in a wip and this got finished first bc it wouldn't fuckin leave me ALONE. ugh. anyways. i hope y'all enjoy this mess! i kinda took a different approach to how i usually write, so i hope y'all like it~
> 
> title taken from "wanna be with you" by jordan fisher. _a soundtrack from teen beach 2. LOL (it's a cute song ok)_

Sangyeon stands with Haknyeon and Eric. He’s watching over the duo to make sure they don’t get too excited and knock something over. It’s happened on a few occasions, so he’s decided to keep closer tabs on them himself.

As he’s listening to the two chat, he notices Jacob making faces in the reflection of the window he’s in front of. He turns his head around to see Jacob really is doing that. He knows Jacob’s stressed when he does that. He wants to comfort Jacob, but he also doesn’t want to leave Eric and Haknyeon alone. He ends up leaving the two younger boys and walking over to Jacob.

Once he makes his way over, he stands next to Jacob. He asks him what's wrong.

Jacob shows Sangyeon a pair of baby shoes and gushes about how cute they are. He tells Sangyeon how his cousin is growing fast and he isn't sure what size shoe he should get her.

Sangyeon takes the black pair of shoes Jacob hands him and inspects it. _It really is cute_ , he thinks.

He listens to Jacob go on a tangent about his cousin. After a while, he ends up spacing out as he still looks at the shoes in his hands. He suddenly is picturing himself standing in a kitchen, looking out a window while drinking coffee. Through the window, he sees Jacob on a front lawn running around, but it's in slow motion. Then he sees two children running after Jacob. One child wears the white pair of shoes that Jacob is holding. The other child wears the black pair of shoes that he's currently holding-

It hits him.

Sangyeon blinks down at the shoes in his hands and slowly raises his head to stare at Jacob. He watches Jacob talk; the way the corners of his smile lift up; the way his eyes light up; the way his cheeks expand; the way his skin wrinkles near his eyelids. He looks at how _beautiful_ Jacob is standing here in front of him. That's when it hits him.

Sangyeon wants to spend the rest of his life with this man. No. Sangyeon _will_ spend the rest of his life with this man. He thinks about that velvet cube-shaped box he has hidden in his cloth dresser under a huge assortment of underwear at the dorm. He thinks about how long he's been waiting to enact this plan; about how long it took him to get that velvet cube-shaped box.

_Sangyeon wants to spend the rest of his life with this man._

He looks down at the shoes in the palms of his hands once more with a frown on his face. He wants to spend the rest of his life with Jacob. He wants to spend the rest of his life with Jacob and marry him. He wants to spend the rest of his life with Jacob, marry him, and buy a house. He wants to spend the rest of his life with Jacob, marry him, buy a house, and have kids. _Kids_ . He wants to have kids. With Jacob. Jacob. _Jacob, Jacob, Jacob, Jacob, Jacob, Jacob, Jacob-_

“Sangyeon-hyung?”

Sangyeon lifts his head up to answer the call to his name, breaking out of his Jacob-entrance. “Yes?” He answers.

Jacob pouts. “Are you okay? You were spacing out there for a little bit.” The younger blinks at him.

 _Cute_.

Sangyeon smiles at him, shaking his head. Jacob cares. Jacob _always_ cares. “Yes, I'm fine, Cob. Just thinking.”

“What's your input?” Jacob asks, looking back to the shoes in front of them.

Oh, poor Jacob, how Sangyeon was not thinking about that.

“The white ones are nice, but I think the size is two sizes too big considering how small you said she is,” he explains. He watches Jacob make those same exact faces that originally brought him over here. _Jacob is an angel_ , he notes.  

Jacob is _such_ an angel. Jacob is cute. Jacob is adorable. Jacob is sweet. Jacob is thoughtful. Jacob is humourous. Jacob is caring. Jacob is amazing. Jacob is outstanding. Jacob is beautiful. Jacob is gorgeous. Jacob is ethereal. Jacob is. Jacob. _Jacob, Jacob, Jacob-_

He's in love with Jacob.

He's truly madly deeply in love with Jacob. He's so in love with Jacob. He will most definitely spend the rest of his life with this man.

“Okay, I'll go with the white ones,” Jacob finally decides. He places the shoes back on the still. “I don't have my wallet with me though, so I'll come back here another time to pick it up for her,” he muses.

Sangyeon watches Jacob smile. It makes him smile. And blush. But mostly smile.

“Okay. I'll tell the manager for you,” he responds and Jacob looks up at him with a huge grin.

Sangyeon feels his heart skip a beat. He swears up and down that it does.

Later, when they’re back home, Sangyeon is on edge. He’s been thinking about this moment the instant he came to his self-revelation in the store. He waits for Jacob to come out of the shower and into their shared room.

Sangyeon breaks out of his nerves once Jacob enters the room and begins to enact his plan. He’s already standing. He waits until Jacob closes the door and then gets down on one knee. Jacob sees him kneel and rushes over to him, thinking he's in pain. Sangyeon laughs and tells him not to worry because he's okay. Jacob gets confused and asks what he's doing then.

Sangyeon begins his explanation with a small confession.

“Jacob. We've been together for almost 4 years now. You don't know much you mean to me and how much you make me smile. Everyday I wake up next to you and I feel invincible. I feel like I have the entire world in the palms of my hands. You make me feel this way. You give me this love and I want to continue to experience it. I want to spend the rest of my life with you.” He reaches to his back pocket and pulls out the velvet cube-shaped box. He opens it, turning it to face the younger man, and looks up at Jacob. “Bae Jacob, will you marry me?”

Jacob is silent for a moment, before coming to realization. He screams, alarming the rest of the members in the house. He immediately tears up, saying “ _yes_ ” repeatedly. Sangyeon is putting the ring on Jacob’s right ring finger just as Eric bursts their door open. Jacob moves to jump into Sangyeon’s arms where he sits on the floor.

All of a sudden, the rest of the members are there. Younghoon is the first to speak up. “We heard Jacob-hyung scream. Is everything okay?” He asks.

Sangyeon just gives Younghoon a smile. He picks up the velvet box next to him and throws it over to the group of boys.

Kevin catches the small item and looks at it for a moment before gasping. “Is this-” He cuts himself off and looks at the eldest with wide eyes. The rest of the boys peer over Kevin to inspect the item.

“You proposed to Jacob-hyung!?” Haknyeon exclaims, excitement laced in his voice.

Sangyeon doesn’t get to answer, as Jacob raises his hand to show off the ring Sangyeon previously placed on his finger.

As Sangyeon becomes crowded by the younger members, he realizes something else. He does want to spend the rest of his life with Jacob, but...

 

He also wants to spend the rest of his life with The Boyz.

**Author's Note:**

> if there are any mistakes, i'm sorry. i mean, i did read over it a few times, but i also wrote this at 6 AM yesterday because i couldn't fuckin sleep because i couldn't stop fuckin thinking about this. :)))))))))))))))))))))) i just fixed it up now (at 2 AM) and immediately wanted to post it so i could fuckin forget aBOUT SANGCOB BEIN PARENTS GOD DMAN IT I LOVE SANGCOB SO MUCH LEAVE ME ALONE TO CRY NOW ;;;;;;-;;;;;;
> 
>  
> 
> [breathe sangcob](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/476597338899480606/505996989003988992/IMG_20181022_115529.jpg)


End file.
